The present invention relates to ink jet printing apparatus and is concerned with the printing apparatus maintenance system for a printhead in such apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to cleaning of ink jet printheads having non-coplanar nozzle faces.
An ink jet printer of the so-called "drop-on-demand" type has at least one printhead from which droplets of ink are directed towards a recording medium. Within the printhead, the ink may be contained in a plurality of channels and energy pulses are used to cause the droplets of ink to be expelled, as required, from orifices at the ends of the channels.
In a thermal ink jet printer, the energy pulses are usually produced by resistors, each located in a respective one of the channels, which are individually addressable by current pulses to heat and vaporize ink in the channels. As a vapor bubble grows in any one of the channels, ink bulges from the channel orifice until the current pulse has ceased and the bubble begins to collapse. At that stage, the ink within the channel retracts and separates from the bulging ink which forms a droplet moving in a direction away from the channel and towards the recording medium. The channel is then re-filled by capillary action, which in turn draws ink from a supply container. Operation of a thermal ink jet printer is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,774.
One particular form of thermal ink jet printer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,337. That printer is of the carriage type and has a plurality of printheads, each with its own ink supply cartridge, mounted on a reciprocating carriage. The channel orifices in each printhead are aligned perpendicular to the line of movement of the carriage and a swath of information is printed on the stationary recording medium as the carriage is moved in one direction. The recording medium is then stepped, perpendicular to the line of carriage movement, by a distance equal to the width of the printed swath and the carriage is then moved in the reverse direction to print another swath of information.
It has been recognized that there is a need to maintain the ink ejecting orifices of an ink jet printer, for example, by periodically cleaning the orifices when the printer is in use, and/or by capping the printhead when the printer is out of use or is idle for extended periods. The capping of the printhead is intended to prevent the ink in the printhead from drying out. There is also a need to prime a printhead before use, to ensure that the printhead channels are completely filled with ink and contain no contaminants or air bubbles. Maintenance and/or priming stations for the printheads of various types of ink jet printers are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,855,764; 4,853,717 and 4,746,938 while the removal of gas from the ink reservoir of a printhead during printing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,059.
It has been found that the priming operation, which usually involves either forcing or drawing ink through the printhead, can leave drops of ink on the face of the printhead and that, ultimately, there is a build-up of ink residue on the printhead face. That residue can have a deleterious effect on print quality. It has also been found that paper fibers and other foreign material can collect on the printhead face while printing is in progress and, like the ink residue, can also have a deleterious effect on print quality. It has previously been proposed, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,717, that a printhead should be moved across a wiper blade at the end of a printing operation so that paper dust and other contaminants are scraped off the orifice plate before the printhead is capped. It has also been proposed, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,938, that an ink jet printer should be provided with a washing unit which, at the end of a printing operation, directs water at the face of the printhead to clean the latter before it is capped.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,715 to Ward et al. discloses a printhead wiper for ink jet printers molded from an elastomer and including a wiping beam having a wiping edge formed at one end of the beam. The other end of the beam is integral with a base. A hole through the beam near the base decreases beam stiffness. A higher durometer elastomer may thus be used without applying excessive wiping force to the printhead. In another embodiment, the wiper includes a pair of wiping blades each of which have wiping edges for wiping a printhead traveling thereby. The first wipe removes pooled ink and debris and spread viscous ink while the second wipe furthers the spread of ink before it can retract to its former drop or pooled configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,065 to Yamamori et al. discloses a nozzle moistening device to prevent clogging of the nozzle of an ink jet writing head, which includes an elastic enclosure fluid-tightly engageable with the front face of the writing head when not in use, a source of water, and a capillary tube for transmitting water from the source to the enclosure by capillary action to permit evaporation of water in the enclosure to moisten the nozzle. FIG. 6 therein discloses a multi-bladed wiping device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,158 to Nojima et al. discloses a cleaning member positioned to bear against the discharge port forming surface of an ink jet recording head, which contains the discharge ports therein, to thereby clean the discharge port forming surface. The cleaning member is formed of a material composed chiefly of hydrogenated nitrile butadiene rubber.